CJ Morgan
:"Sarcasm is just one of the many services I provide." :-Cassandra Jasmyne Morgan CJ Morgan, also known as her stage name Sable Skyez and Cassandra Jasmyne Morgan was a smuggler, turned freedom fighter during the time of the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Civil War. CJ was known for her work and adventures which primarily took place in the Inner and Mid Rim territories of the galaxy. The daughter of Marcus Morgan and Cassie LaRue, CJ came to eventually embrace her heritage from both of her parents and ply it into a success, making her a standout among the allies of Graydon Strykia. CJ was known for her defiance against Imperial authority and her rebellious nature. Following in her father's footsteps, CJ began a smuggling career at an early age, before acquiring her ship, the Lightning's Ride. After making amends with her mother, CJ also went on to join in the rebellion against the Empire by becoming one of the founding members of the rebel group known as the Shadow Wolves. CJ also embraced her musical talents and formed the cover identity of Sable Skyes which she used to covertly operate against the Imperials. At the height of the Galactic Civil War, CJ joined up with her close friend, Graydon, assisting him in his quest to restore his family line and wage a war against the Empire, allying with fringe elements of the galaxy and the Antrixian Commonwealth. CJ would eventually gain prominence as a leader among the rebel leaders within the Antrixian Resistance. History Early Life :“That’s my daughter!” :“No… That’s a truly talented kid, my dear.” :“She’s a lady, not some common spacer.” :“She’s going to make a better starship pilot before anything else unless you can convince her she’s got a golden voice. Either way, you’ve got your hands full, mum.” :''-Captain Eddard Resset and Jayde Steffan'' Cassandra Jasmyne Morgan, better known as CJ Morgan, was the daughter of Marcus Morgan and Cassandra Jasmine LeRue Dosson, born in 28 BBY. Due to her father's womanizing tendencies, CJ had several half-siblings scattered throughout the galaxy. Some she knew about, others she didn't. By the age of eight, CJ's parents had separated and she was jostled back and forth between the two for about three years. CJ was principally raised by her father through most of her teen years and tended to gravitate towards his ideals and way of life. On the other end, CJ viewed her maternal side with a degree of scorn for a majority of her early life. CJ felt that her mother was more concerned with living the rich, debutante lifestyle of a galactic celebrity, rather than being mired down with the responsibilities of a family, especially a child. CJ attempted to put as much distance between her and her mother as possible for many years. Throughout her childhood, Marcus always told CJ that he was going to teach her the ropes of the “family business”, smuggling and piloting starships, so that someday, she could follow in his footsteps if she chose to. Her mother, on the other hand, when involved in CJ’s childhood, always spoke of having CJ tutored by the best and attending a fine academy for her education. While CJ was gifted with a singing voice like her mother’s and a natural beauty, she often felt that she would be pressured into a celebrity lifestyle which she did not want. At the age of 10, CJ was enrolled in the Alderaan Academy for Select Young Ladies. Introducing CJ to Senator Bail Organa and many other influential people affiliated with the Senator, Cassie was able to pull some strings to get CJ admitted. While there, CJ rebelled as much as she could, starting fights and constantly ditching her classes. By age 11, she was on the verge of expulsion. The next year, CJ deliberately rewired and reprogrammed one of the librarian droids to speak nothing but Huttese curses, started a fire in the staff bathroom, and stowed away on a supply vessel. When Cassie was finally able to locate CJ, she had been working as a deckhand for the bulk freighter captain, whose ship she had stowed away on. The captain, Eddard Resset, saw a potential in CJ that could make her a star in the fringe or a star in the Core. If she chose smuggling, as she seemed to have niche for, she’d be good, he had no doubts. But hearing her sing while she scrubbed droids made him think that she had a talent that was going to be wasted. Captain Resset did impart 3 gifts upon CJ when they parted company. His words about piloting and singing were 2 of them. CJ had overheard the conversation and took the piloting comments to heart. Angry with her mother, she decided she wanted to travel the galaxy, going where she wanted, when she wanted, in her own ship. She immediately demanded to go back to Corellia to stay until she could leave with her father. This was the start of the rift between mother and daughter, although CJ did not know it at the time. CJ felt that her mother was more concerned about saving face, rather than being happy. She was also afraid of making the same "mistake" as her mother, which would put her into the same situation that she had come to dislike so much. As she got older, her attitude about this only became stronger. The third gift would become one of CJ’s most prized possessions, a little R2 Astromech droid, R2-F3. CJ and “Arfee” became fast friends while she was on Resset’s ship. Resset met up with CJ’s father, Marcus, and gave the droid to him to give to her, stating that “the damn droid hasn’t worked since she left the ship. I think he misses her.” From that day forward, CJ and Arfee were bound together as constant companions. During her stays on Corellia, either with her dad, uncle or her grandmother, CJ began running with a group of friends, in particular Nadja Ferlayne, Nita Vauss, and Angella Chylde. While the group did have some minor run-in's with the local security, CJ and Angella also came under the watchful eye of a CorSec Captain, Bren Inarro. The teens also had run-in's with Lady Proxima and her gang from time to time. For the most part, CJ and her group were loud teens that formed a small speeder shop band that was primarily used as an outlet for their teenage angst. Independence in the Rebellion Era CJ spent her teen years growing up as an extra hand on her father's freighter or staying with her aunt on Rotex when not on Corellia. With Arfee by her side, CJ and the droid would often look after the Jasmyne's Flame when Marcus went into ports during their freight runs. CJ also spent a considerable amount of time on Rotex and the shadowport, Phantom Station, staying with Andre Donato and his two nieces, Rena and Jolee, when CJ's father went on especially dangerous smuggling runs. Rena and CJ, being the same age, became fast friends during their adolescent years, fantasizing about the lives they would someday lead. For CJ, Rena was the sister that she never had around, along with her best friend. Rena and CJ shared everything from clothes to the occasional boyfriend, which the pair would torment to no end. Even after CJ struck out on her own with her own ship, she still considered Rotex to be her second home, going to visit Rena whenever she could. At 17, CJ set out on her own getting a job as a pilot and courier for a company in the Mid Rim territories, on the planet, Manchi. Her first ship, the Haliwell, was a beat-up, old Corellian light freighter, but she considered it hers. This job eventually landed her in the Inner Rim's Peruvian Sector. Max “Mad Eye” Marrette, a fellow smuggler and acquaintance of her father’s, introduced CJ to his daughter, Leyha. The two began working together, with Leyha as CJ’s copilot. Soon the two became entangled in a bitter feud between the Larza Syndicate and the mega company, Brodic Ares on Caprishia. They also had dealings with the Shadow Wing crime syndicate frequently. Over the next six months, CJ and Leyha tried to disentangle themselves from the small-scale war that occurred between the factions in the Engstrom Trust. It was also during this time that CJ once again encountered Sebastian Synklair. The two reconnected after their initial meeting while on Alderaan. While he was home visiting his father, who happened to be Geffory Synklair, CEO of Brodic Ares, Sebastian ran into CJ at the port on Helios Prime. The two ended up spending a week together on the vacation world of Nextro’daala before they parted ways again. Sebastian left to begin investigating the disappearance of his younger brother while CJ returned to her work. It was shortly after that when CJ and Leyha became embroiled in the turf war between Shadow Wing and the Twilight Shadow. At the conclusion of her assignments in the Sector, CJ and Leyha parted ways as CJ began to head back to Rotex and the Mid Rim. During this time, CJ was contracted through her employer, by several companies to serve as a courier. This she did for about a year before she was recalled to the Manchi Sector. With her first ship, The Haliwell, CJ spent a couple more years plying the Manchi Sector, delivering modest cargos and acting as a corporate courier. Shortly before her 23rd birthday however, CJ crossed paths with members of the Trovix Pirates. Narrowly escaping with her ship, CJ made it back to Rotex. When Marcus heard of the incident, he immediately sent his two crew members, Syerra Cahl and Graydon "Blade" Strykia, to watch CJ’s back. Restoring the Family Business With a stable and able crew, CJ began to turn a profit. While she began smuggling in earnest, she also began legitimate business with local contracts within the Manchi Sector. CJ also reconnected with her wayward brother, Wyatt Morgan. Scheming with Wyatt, the brother and sister duo eventually persuaded their aunt, Meghan, to restart the old family business of Morgan Transports, renaming it Triple Star Shipping. CJ was also approached by her old friends, Nita and Nadja, to start a new band that could be used as a cover for some of her smuggling endeavors. By the end of 3 BBY, CJ and her old childhood friends had successfully formed the band known as Sable Skyez and were signed with Dekka Records. CJ kept her identity as Sable Skyez a closely guarded secret. By 2 BBY, CJ had secured a niche for herself as part owner of a successful transport company and as a independent smuggler. Triple Star Shipping was able to hire on additional ships and pilots to increase their activity. CJ used the little profit she saw from Sable Skyez to fuel Triple Star's legitimate business front while she focused on the more illegal side of the business. Blood Ties In 1 BBY, CJ became involved in circumstances that would eventually begin piecing parts of her extended family together. It was around this time too that CJ discovered who Graydon truly was. With the announcement of Draygan Strykia's death, CJ learned that her friend was now the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth, in exile. CJ struggled with her friend Rena joining forces with the Nihtrad Syndicate. For CJ, it meant allying with the Hutt Cartel, which she despised. Rena's choice, which CJ knew was good for Rena's business, still drove a rift between the friends. CJ decided to move her part of Triple Star Shipping off of Phantom Station. CJ also met her half-sister, Skye Morgan, along with her cousins, Arya Dorne and Anna Verkaik. Shortly after uniting with her three family members, CJ was kidnapped by Imaye Dropaduece, the head of Dekka Records. Rescued by Sage Domarco, Skye, Arya, and Anna, CJ returned to Phantom Station to pack up and move to Exile Station. With the impending demise of Shadow Wing in the Engstrom Trust, CJ hired the remnants of the Shades and Shadow Wing that had fled to Phantom Station, taking them with her to the new home on the border of the Inner Rim. Family Lineage CJ had a relation to the Horn family of Corellia on her father's side of the family. The father of Rostek Horn was the brother of CJ's Great Grandmother, Cycellia (Horn) Morgan. Growing up, CJ would often spend time playing with her cousin, Corran Horn. CJ was not aware that Corran was not her true cousin, but only her cousin through adoption. Due to the secret support of the Rebellion by the Horn's, CJ and her immediate family tended to be more supportive of the cause. While staying on Corellia during her younger years, CJ would often spend time with her Grandmother, Sonja Morgan, who would tell the youngster fantastic tales of the Jedi and heroes of the Republic from days gone by. On her mother's side, CJ was aware of her mother's half-brother, Captain Tomas Dosson, a Imperial customs officer in the Manchi sector. CJ held a lot of resentment towards the Dosson side of her lineage, viewing them as pro-Imperial, New Order loving, bigots. After leaving to live with her father on Corellia, CJ had almost no contact with her mother. Personality and Appearance Cassandra Jasmyne Morgan was best known for her cocky, almost arrogant attitude and piloting skills. She was also known as an individual that often engaged in activities against the Galactic Empire during the time of the Galactic Civil War. She was perhaps best known as the daughter prodigy of Marcus Morgan and the companion of Graydon Strykia. Despite her dual heritage of Morellian and Corellian, CJ was firmly entrenched in her love of everything Corellian, from her ship to her love of the idea of Corellian Spacers and Smugglers. She prided herself on being Corellian and bragged about her homeworld. CJ was present with her father at a chance meeting with an up-and-coming smuggler, Han Solo, on Bogden IV. In her eyes, Han was everything a Corellian should be. It had developed into a bit of a crush/infatuation with her. CJ's Corellian pride could even get her into trouble, as she was quick to challenge anyone who spoke out against it. CJ was shorter than most average human females. She was curvy with a toned physique that she maintained through regular exercise. While in her youth, CJ maintained long hair but cut it to a very short length prior to the 0 BBY. Her typical attire was that of a leather coat, black pants and knee-length boots as her usual, causal attire. When masquerading as a Bounty Hunter, CJ often donned a long, black coat and tight black leather clothes to enhance her underworld look. CJ tried to come off as a hard-nosed, no-nonsense type of girl, but too often her youth got in the way. When flying, she was a risk-taker and bold in her actions. She felt most at home when she was flying. It was especially true of her when she was flying her main ship, the Lightning’s Ride, a YT-2400 light freighter. Early in her smuggling career, Cassandra was very bold in stating that she did things strictly for credits, but as time went on and she became more involved in the Galactic Civil War, she began to change her attitude to more of the freedom fighter. CJ started to take on a motherly quality towards the members of her crew. Her involvement with Graydon, Arya, and Anna further prompted this, making her begin to care more about her connection towards family and friends, not to mention trying to restore what she had long considered to be her broken family. RPG D6 Stats Type: Pilot/Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D+2, Dancing 4D+2, Dodge 6D+2, Firearms 4D, Running 4D+1, Vehicle Blasters 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D+1, Bureaucracy 3D+2, Business 6D, Languages 4D+2, (s)Languages: Astromech 5D+2, (s)Languages: Bocce 6D+1, (s)Languages: Huttese 5D+2, (s)Languages: Olys Corellisi 7D, Planetary Systems 5D+2, Streetwise 5D+1, Tactics 4D, Value 5D+1, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 7D, Communications 4D, Powersuit Operations 3D+2, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+1, Sensors 5D+2, Space Transports 7D+2, Starfighter Piloting 4D+1, Starship Gunnery 5D+1, Starship Shields 4D+2, Swoop Operations 6D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 6D, Command 5D+2, Con 4D+2, Forgery 5D, Gambling 4D+1, Persuasion 5D, Search 4D+1, Singing 6D+2, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 2D+1 Brawling 3D, Climbing/Jumping 4D+1, Lifting 4D, Stamina 5D+2, Swimming 3D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Droid Programming 3D+2, Droid Repair 4D+2, First Aid 4D, Repulsorlift Repair 5D+1, Space Station Repair 3D+1, Space Transport Repair 6D+2, Starship Weapons Repair 4D+2 Force Sensitive: No Hero Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Modified CEC YT-2400 Light Freighter, "The Lightning's Ride", Macrobinoculars, Headset Comlink, Datapad, ID, Pilot’s License, Arm’s Loadout Permit, BoSS Datapad, Utility Belt, Synthrope Dispenser, Work Clothes, Flight Suit, Street Clothes, Starship tools, Medpac Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Non-Player Characters